Ulangan Ulang
by Fei Mei
Summary: Minerva McGonagall berniat mengadakan ulangan ulang untuk semua murid Gryffindor kelas 2 besok pagi, tapi ia baru memberitahukan pengumuman ini pada malam hari. Bagaimana Harry dan teman-temannya belajar untuk esok hari? "Oke, jadi kita main ABC 5 dasar." A/N: mungkin OOC, oneshot pendek, untuk event Ujian Sekolah.


**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Warning**: mungkin OOC, oneshot pendek, judul bisa menipu.

**A/N**: untuk event Ujian Sekolah di grup United Fandom

**.**

**.**

**Ulangan Ulang**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dipenuhi oleh para murid Gryffindor kelas dua yang sedang galau parah. Iya, mereka galau parah bukan main. Beberapa menit yang lalu Minerva McGonagall datang ke ruangan itu dan menyatakan ia kecewa pada sejumlah anak kelas dua Gryffindor yang mendapat nilai jelek pada semua mata pelajaran. Maka dari itu, barusan ia menyatakan akan mengadakan ulangan ulang besok pagi mulai dari jam pertama.

Yah, masalah ulangan ulang sebenarnya bukan hal yang perlu digalaukan sampai sebegitunya sih... Tapi kelas pertama besok dimulai pukul tujuh pagi, sedangkan McGonagall baru memberitahu pengumuman itu pukul sembilan malam! Nah kan, berarti mereka harus belajar sambil minum kopi semalam suntuk. Iya, berlebihan mungkin. Tapi bagaimana mereka tidak tambah galau kalau McGonagall bilang bahwa mereka harus mendapat nilai minimal 95, atau seluruh murid kelas dua Gryffindor akan dihukum? Duh, sudah jatuh akan tertimpa tangga, bukan?

Sialnya, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione adalah tiga di antara para murid kelas dua Gryffindor ini. Kasihan. Ckckck.

"Duh, aku gak ngerti sama sekali!" keluh Ron sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sudah penuh kutu.

"Memangnya ulanganmu rata-rata dapat nilai berapa, Ron?" tanya Neville.

"Dapat 10!" jawab Ron sambil memamerkan kesepuluh jari kakinya –maksudnya kesepuluh jari tangannya.

"Dapat 10?! Hebat banget!" kata Neville.

"10 dari 100, dodol..." ujar Ron.

"Mana bisa sih, kita belajar malam-malam begini? Mana bisa pelajarannya nyangkut di otak?" ujar Harry yang mulai kesal.

"Ng, bagaimana kalau kita main saja?" tawar Neville gugup.

"Neville, besok kita ulangan ulang dan harus dapat nilai minimal 95. Masa' mau main sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Mak-maksudku begini... nenekku pernah bilang, cara paling mudah menghapal pelajaran adalah sambil bermain tentang pelajaran itu. Contohnya seperti permainan ABC 5 dasar!" kata Neville.

"Oh, boleh, boleh!" kata Harry. "Siapa saja yang mau ikut?"

Neville, Harry, dan Ron mengangkat tangan mereka. Anak-anak kelas dua lainnya sepertinya tidak tertarik. Dan Hermione sendiri lebih memilih untuk terus membaca buku.

"Oke, jadi kita main ABC 5 dasar, kategorinya pertama tentang ramuan," ucap Ron. "ABC 5 dasaaaarr!"

"Huruf V!" ujar Harry. "Veritaserum!"

"Ng, aku jawab votion aja," ujar Ron.

"Apaan tuh, votion?" celetuk Hermione.

"Bahasa Inggris-nya Ramuan!" jawab Ron bangga.

Krik krik krik.

"A-aku pas aja deh..." ujar Neville.

"Sekarang pelajaran Herbology ya..." kata Harry. "ABC 5 dasar!"

"Huruf M. Mandragora!" jawab Neville cepat. Giliran Herbology saja, langsung otaknya jalan.

"Hmm...aku jawab Mundane," jawab Harry.

"Apa tuh, Mundane?" celetuk Hermione.

"Entah, aku asal jawab kok," ujar Harry.

"Pas!" seru Ron pasrah. "Sekarang Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam ya! ABC 5 dasar!"

"Huruf L! Lockhart menyebalkan!" jawab Harry.

"Lockhart gak jelas!" jawab Ron.

"Lockhart gigi mengkilap sanlait!" jawab Neville.

"Ng, kalian sadar gak sih, kalau barusan kalian mengejek guru?" tanya Hermione.

"Sadar gak sadar, sih, toh, yang tadi kami sebut kenyataan sih!" elak Harry. "Ayo mulai lagi, sekarang pelajaran Charm (mantra) ya! ABC 5 dasar!"

"Huruf A, berarti aku!" kata Ron semangat.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

"Pelajaran Charm, huruf depannya A, berarti aku. Kan 'A'ku _charming_~" ujar Ron.

Krik krik krik.

"Hhh...sudahlah, aku malas main lagi, bawaannya jadi bukan belajar..." ujar Harry sambari mengambil kembali bukunya.

"Lho, tapi aku memang _charming_, Harry!" ujar Ron.

"Ron, diem plis, kita lagi belajar, tahu!" bentak seorang gadis di pojokan.

"T-tapi kan, Harry sama Neville juga ikut main, kenapa hanya aku yang dibentak?" tanya Ron kegelapan –maksudnya kegalapan.

"Karena kamu nista!" seru anak-anak kelas dua Gryffindor lainnya dengan kompak layaknya paduan suara.

"Kalian semua jahat! Ja'at cemuanyah! Huwaaaahhh!" kemudian Ron pun berlari keluar dari asrama Gryffindor.

Tidak ada yang peduli, seekor lalat atau nyamuk atau semut pun tidak peduli. Semuanya kembali fokus pada buku pelajaran masing-masing.

"Gak mau kamu kejar, Harry? Dia kan sahabatmu," kata Hermione.

"Enggak ah, lihat mukanya saja ogah," ujar Harry malas sambil mencoba fokus pada buku teks ramuannya.

Duh, kasihan sekali kau, Ron. Ckckck.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

Kok Fei bawaannya jadi bikin ABC 5 dasar mulu ya? Dan words fanfik Fei jadi pada pendek semuaaaa...hiks hiks hiks.

Review?


End file.
